True Wish
by Xerosonic
Summary: Sometimes what we see as the truth is only our "perception" of what is true. Sometimes our wishes are merely veils to what we truly desire. Before the end of Zero Requiem, C.C had discovered what she truly wants, and assures that she has it. One-Shot.


**A/N Finally got to this, took long enough. Anyway I was asked to do this by Draconichero19, so with his request, this is born. Have at it.**

* * *

**Third Person View**

The deed was done. Lelouch is slain by the hands of Suzaku, who now plays as the world's new _Zero_. The captives of the Black Knights and their allies have been released from there restraints and cheered that the tyrant Lelouch is now dead. People stormed to the area and stripped the area of the captured and stolen; the military being overwhelmed. Everyone left afterwards with nothing else taken but Lelouch's corpse to deteriorate.

Night fell later and it began to rain, as if the gods themselves knew the truth behind Lelouch's actions and wept for him. The rain water dripped all over Lelouch's cold body as he blood washes away from the stained carpeting of the moving podium. Although, not all is what it appeared to be. Suzaku had re-appeared when everyone left the area, the people not wanting to give a care to a tyrant that is dead to them; not even a for a proper burial. But Suzaku stepped forward and knelt down to Lelouch's side; the same place where Nunnally sat as she had her last moments weeping for her brother.

Moments later, C.C. arrived at the scene at the opposite side of Lelouch. She is dressed in the same manned that Lelouch first encountered her by. "You arrived." Suzaku said to the Immortal.

"Yes." C.C. replied plainly to him.

Suzaku tapped Lelouch's head and checked his pulse. To some miracle, or curse, Lelouch still lives. "So it worked?" Suzaku exhaled and picked Lelouch up. "Are you sure this is ok? It's against his wishes."

"He still has an obligation with me. He's not allowed to die." C.C. said to Suzaku, there were no words traded further on that subject; just the two of them staring at each other for the few moments that passed.

"I understand." Suzaku nodded to C.C. and carried away the body past her. "Where do I take him?"

"Anywhere hidden for now until he awakens." C.C. turned and walked alongside Suzaku. "Once then you can leave as I watch him recover. You do not need to stay. After all, he left you with an important task."

"Indeed." Suzaku exhaled once he remembered the agreement he and Lelouch had with each other. Suzaku would become the new Zero in place of Lelouch. Right now, Suzaku should have made his way to the Black Knights by now, but he wanted to finish what C.C. had asked him to do. "Still, he's not going to be happy that you secretly injected him with that clogging solution in his sleep, so he would not bleed out if injured to death."

"And he's not going to be happy with you once he learns that I asked you to miss his vital organs." C.C. shot back with a grin. "Anyway, let's stop the idle chatter and make our way to the destination you have in mind."

"Fine" Suzaku accepted C.C.'s request and stayed silent the entire time.

* * *

**Several days later**

Lelouch lays flat on a bed in a shack; still unconscious. The window that hung over his bed had a small crack open to let in a little sunlight so it isn't so dark inside. C.C. is nowhere in sight now. Lelouch's chest is bandaged up to close the wound inflicted upon him by Suzaku. He only wore his badge trousers, so his chest and feet were bare besides the bandages covering his torso.

Outside is an open, hilly field that stretched for miles. The gleaming sun is giving the grass a golden color as it shined up high, showing that it is midday. C.C. sat outside the shack staring at the distance, waiting for any movement inside to occur so that she may properly enter. Suzaku left immediately after he took Zero here days ago, although for C.C. that was good. She knew that seeing Suzaku would do more bad than good for Lelouch, but the scenario isn't going to be that good for Lelouch in general.

C.C. reached into her pocket and pulled out a syringe that she kept on her for a while. It was the same syringe that she used on Lelouch to ensure his survival during Zero Requiem. She shut her eyes for a moment, stood up, and tossed the object as hard as she could into the fields. She sighs and stays still to take in the moment she has now. In that moment, she smiled.

C.C. turned suddenly to face the doorway once she began to hear movements inside. This signaled her to think that Lelouch has awakened from his slumber at long last. Her smile dropped and she put on her usual dispositional facial expression. As she walked inside, she saw Lelouch sitting up slightly as he peered through the window. However he did not notice C.C. entering.

"Am I dead?" Lelouch muttered to himself. "If so, then I must be in the wrong place."

"You're not." C.C interjected. Lelouch made no reaction, just a simple pout to realization who he just heard. Lelouch know one reality is true now; _he is still alive_. He turned his head to face C.C. who now stood at his bedside. "Good, you're awake."

"C.C." Lelouch scowled at her with a tight gaze, both saddened and angry at the fact that he's still alive. "Why did you do save me?" Lelouch made to get up on his feet, but C.C. pushed him back down to a sitting position by placing her hand on his shoulder. Lelouch struggled to get back on his feet, but he is too weak to overpower C.C. after being in a coma for a whole week. "You were supposed to let me die! I shouldn't be alive!" Lelouch shouted at C.C., although he couldn't lift up his head to her since he is so exhausted.

"If you don't want your life, I will merely take ownership of it." C.C. simply stated to Lelouch. The weary Lelouch suddenly found strength and lifted his head to meet her gaze. She stared at him for a moment and spoke again. "You still have an obligation to fulfill for me. You have yet granted me my wish."

"To die?" Lelouch snapped his gaze to the right, revolted. "Tch, you greedy woman."

"Maybe you're right." C.C. knelt down to Lelouch's eye level. "I am greedy, but that's what comes to having a desire. Does it not?"

"Twisting things as always." Lelouch sighed. "I should have figured you would force me to live in the end though. A mistake on my part."

"Although it may not be for the reason you may think." C.C. got up and walked over to the side of the room, leaving Lelouch perplexed on what she meant. Without warning, she threw a shirt and shoes to Lelouch's feet. "Put them on and come with me." C.C. ordered.

"What do you have in store for me?" Lelouch asked.

"Nothing that you would be against." C.C. answered as she held the door open. "Now come on, the sun won't wait for you." Lelouch stood still for a minute, collecting his thoughts after getting forced to live after he was so close to dying. He swallowed his thoughts though and got his blue shirt and shoes on. They both walked outside side by side and looked out to the distance. Lelouch, to his surprise, found peace in the view he saw.

"So why did you ask me to come outside?" Lelouch wanted for C.C. to get to her point. However she remained silent, leaving Lelouch to try and dissemble her cryptic thoughts once more.

"Lelouch ." C.C. spoke. Lelouch's attention got hooked onto the lure. "You completed your goal. Destroy the world and create it anew; a better future for all." She turned to face him. "Why is it that you don't wish to see the world you create flourish with your own eyes?"

"Because I don't deserve to." Lelouch shot, back with a hint of depression in his tone. "The things I have done to get to this point, the sorrow that I felt, the pain I inflicted. It's too much even for me to live with."

"And yet, you did it for your sister." C.C. concluded. "So Nunnally could live in a peaceful world."

"C.C.?" Lelouch took a few steps back while C.C. came closer with an intimidating approach.

"But do you realize that your sister cried for you when you bled to _death_ in her arms while the crowd cheered over your own demise. She wept for losing her brother that she loved so dearly." C.C. explained to him. Lelouch stopped and stood his ground. C.C. got so close that their faces were nearly touching, making Lelouch a little nervous to C.C.'s questionable approach.

"What are you getting at?" Lelouch questioned.

C.C. didn't answer right away; she took a slight pause before speaking again. "Before my wish was to die, so that my life would finally end. So I can finally move on." C.C. took another pause and stepped a couple feet away; giving Lelouch room to breathe. "But now, it seems that my wish has changed."

"Changed?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "So what is it that I have to do for you now?" C.C.'s movements ceased. Lelouch couldn't read her thoughts by looking at her, but inside, she is nervous. Thankfully for her, she had better control of her nerves so she didn't show any signs of it. "C.C."

"Shut your eyes." C.C. commanded as she gazes at Lelouch. Lelouch did as he was told, not knowing what would become of him knowing his companions nature. The first thing he felt was something soft hit his lips. The warmth had thrown Lelouch off guard and he snapped his eyes open to see C.C.'s lips connected with his. The shock left him awestruck as C.C. continued. After a moment, she broke away gently.

Lelouch was speechless to what C.C. just did. He didn't know what to say, much less how to react. His mind became conflicted with so many thoughts that his mind was about to crash, but C.C. stepped forward and brought him into her arms as they wrap around his sides.

"It is you that I wish for." C.C. spoke softly, now with a more serene voice. "It takes a long time to know what you truly wish for, and I found it by being with you. I want you to be with me, and since you can't return to the world now, I have you all to myself." C.C. held Lelouch tighter. "So please, live. If not to see the world grow; then just for me." The storm in Lelouch's mind began to quell as his head lowers till it rests on C.C.'s shoulder.

"When did you feel this way about me?"

"I don't know." C.C. answered, "I just…did."

Lelouch's thoughts suddenly ceased functioning the way they should be. A sort of peace somehow envelops inside of him. And for the first time after so long, he accepts that peace. "I guess the heart is the only thing that can never be figured out." Lelouch chuckled. He picked his head back up and stood in a more positive stature as he returned C.C.'s embrace. "Fine, you greedy witch." Lelouch chuckled at his new situation he has to live with now. "I'll live." Lelouch and C.C. met face to face once more with alluring eyes until they encompassed another kiss with each other. A few moments passed and they got interrupted by the sun's glare as it hit their eyes. They broke away, although still holding each other, and looked out to the horizon. "The sun is setting."

"The day is over, but another is to begin." C.C. said. "I didn't think we spent that much time out here."

"I really don't want to go to bed right now." Lelouch told C.C. as he glanced towards her. "I've been asleep for a week apparently so I see no point in resting."

"Sorry, but I need some sleep. I've been watching you all this time, so I'm tired."

"Alright. Let's head inside then." Lelouch and C.C. did as he said and they both sat on the bed. Lelouch noticed that there is only one bed, but it didn't matter to him anymore. With the two of them and there bond made, they were more than willing to share it.

Lelouch took the covers and folded them over to the side of the bed to prep the bed, but he was suddenly pushed down onto the bed by C.C. and he landed on his stomach while C.C. lies on top. "What are you doing C.C.?" Lelouch rolled over till his back is flat on the bed. C.C. then ran her hand over to his trousers and rubbed his personal area. "H-Hey! What are you doing!" Lelouch shouted.

"Making you mine." C.C. replied as she gently maneuvered her hands inside his pants and pulled them down ever so slightly. Not surprising to her, his private area wasn't stiff; mostly due to her quickness. "Please don't fight it, let's enjoy our night together." She then proceeded to wrap her tongue around it and suckle on it inside her mouth. Moments later, while Lelouch hisses to the pleasure. His rod became more solid and grew in size. C.C. broke away so that Lelouch's private could fully grow.

"And here I thought that your mighty intimidating leadership was just overcompensation." C.C. teased. Lelouch merely tapped her on the head with the knuckle of his index finger and sighs. C.C. chuckles in response. "Well, it's larger than I thought." After removing his pants and shirt, C.C. began to lick the tip softly as Lelouch brushes his hand through her hair.

"Don't be so nervous." C.C. told him. "You can be a little more aggressive." C.C. threw the bait at him, and Lelouch took it as he flipped C.C. on her back and Lelouch got on top. "There, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Lelouch grinned. He lowered his lips to her neck and began to lick seductively there. At the same time, his hand felt it's way inside C.C.'s garments and pulled them off, showing C.C.'s breasts in full view. He begins to massage the left one firmly as C.C. gave off a slight yelp from his playing of her. "Sounds like you're enjoying yourself."

"Admittedly, you're better than I imagined." C.C. confessed as she moaned a little more. She tightened her legs closer, but Lelouch caught wind of that movement and brought his left hand down to that location. "Ah!"

"You forget how perceptive I am." Lelouch said. His hand got under her white pants and he begins to play with her passage. He twirled his fingers around, causing C.C. to breathe harder than before. Her legs clenched together tighter as Lelouch continues to tease her.

C.C. wrapped her arms around Lelouch's head and pulled him lower to her breasts. Lelouch became silenced as her chest muffles him. "Stop talking," C.C. said to Lelouch in a soft voice. She wrapped her arms around him tighter. "Let's just enjoy the moment together." Although Lelouch was silenced, he responded by moving his right hand up to her cheek and stroked it in a caring manner. C.C. gasped in pleasure as her grip around Lelouch loosened. As he is freed, he crawls up and his lips joined with C.C.'s again. Lelouch removes his other hand from C.C.'s lower sanctum and wraps both his arms around her in a warm hold.

After they broke away from their kiss, Lelouch sat up with C.C.'s back leaning on his chest as she hovers over his rod; her garments fully removed as well. C.C. herself got a little anxious since she can feel Lelouch's breath hitting her back. "To think that you would have died a virgin." C.C. jested.

"S-Shut up." Lelouch got flustered from C.C.'s remark to the point where he shuffled uneasily until his head rested on C.C.'s shoulder. C.C. spun around and faced Lelouch head on. Both their eyes met and they stared at each other for a few moments until she smiled at him warmly and held him tightly. Once then she lowered herself until Lelouch is fully inside her.

_It's bigger than I thought._ C.C. thought in her head as she struggled to lower herself all the way. It took Lelouch to wrap his arms around C.C.'s waist to get him to fully enter her. With a swift movement, Lelouch had fully penetrated. _It's deep. It is way too deep!_ C.C. shouted in her head as she quivered and clenched her teeth.

"C.C.?" Lelouch noticed her odd behavior. She only responded by holding onto Lelouch's head, pulling him between her breasts again, and began moving on her own. Her hips started to move vigorously as her body began to heat up. Lelouch once again couldn't say anything since C.C. has him pinned, but he managed to break away this time.

"H-Hold on a second! You're moving way too fast!" Lelouch shouted as he fell on his back. C.C. fell forward and lands on top of Lelouch while her hips were still moving wildly. Lelouch finally got some chance to move and began thrusting as he holds onto C.C.'s slender thighs. "It's so warm." Lelouch noted. "I feel so dizzy all of the sudden."

"Don't stop!" C.C. shouted while she breathes heavily. "Don't let this end so soon!" She was practically begging Lelouch to hold onto his conscious. With those words, Lelouch found the strength to persevere. Lelouch pushed her down on her back as he sat up; deciding that he wanted to take control this time. He continues to thrust himself into her with rapid succession, causing her to moan loudly. The amount of movement is so great that even the bed started to creak.

C.C. crossed her legs around Lelouch's waist, keeping him in place. "I can't take this! I'm going to go crazy!" C.C. shouted as she spread her arms in front of Lelouch. "One last time! Please!" Lelouch knew what she wanted. He dropped down to her level and kissed her so passionately that it felt like the whole world simply vanished from existence and all that exists is the two of them. With their emotions about to burst, both of them climaxed together in unison so fiercely. But even after they both stopped moving their hips, they never broke away. Both wanted to stay together, united, and never separate ever again.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Lelouch is the first to awaken thanks to the morning sun shining on his face. He rubbed his eyes to remove what grogginess lingered in him and attempted to get up as the covers drop to reveal his torso. However he felt resistance as he tried to move around. He trailed that resistance to C.C.'s arms being wrapped around Lelouch's waist, although C.C. herself is still asleep. Her figure is hidden underneath the covers, but the expression on her face is rather comforting. She no longer looked and acted as if she was empty. Rather, she seems at the very least content with what she holds.

Lelouch looked at her for a few seconds, and then smiled. "A wish she doesn't want to let go." Lelouch muttered to himself as he snuggled back under the covers, place his lips upon her forehead, and gently kiss it. "I'll stay with you then. After all, you own me now." Lelouch wrapped his arms around her and drew himself closer to let C.C. rest upon him until she awakens from her sleep.

* * *

**A/N Well, I finished this finally. My mood is still hanging though for other work so I may update my other stories sometime in the next three days. Review if you can, even if it's just a few words. I really like to hear feedback from you as it gives me a better drive to you enjoyed my little gift to you all. **


End file.
